In process automation, sensors are connected to a connection element by means of a mechanical coupling often by means of a bayonet joint. The connection element comprises a cable attachment and a cable. The cable, in turn, is connected to a higher-level unit, such as a measuring transducer or a control center. On the sensor and on the connection element is respectively located an interface which is, for example, designed to be inductive or optical, and via which the sensor is supplied with energy and a communication from the server to the connection element or the higher-level unit is ensured. Such an arrangement is described, for example, in EP 1 625 643.
In this respect, reference is made, in particular, to the products, “Memosens,” of the applicant. Other generic designs are, for example, “Memosens” of the company Knick, “ISM” of the company Mettler-Toledo, or the “ARC” system of the company Hamilton.
The currently used sensors and connection elements are in these cases connected axially, and appropriately locked, as mentioned, with, for example, a bayonet joint. Such a bayonet joint is described in WO 2004/102748, for example. In the connected condition, the housings of the sensor and of the connection element are in an axial arrangement in relation to one another. The sensor-side sensor element, e.g., an element for determining a pH value, as well as the cable-side connecting piece to the higher-level unit, are also located in an axial direction to the respective interfaces. This results in a rigid arrangement that has a length of approximately 25 to 85 cm in the axial direction, depending upon the sensor length. The cable is, to the greatest possible extent, flexible and can be up to 100 m long.
The aforementioned rigid and axial arrangement of the cable and connection element results in problematic measuring configurations under certain operating conditions, e.g., in the laboratory in the beaker. It can thus happen that the dead weight of the sensor-cable arrangement makes a beaker tip over. Precautions must therefore be taken in order to prevent this possible situation effectively; see FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows a sensor 1 with a connection element 11.StdT, as well as a cable 31. The sensor 1 is located in a beaker with the medium 20 to be measured. On the sensor 1 and on the connection element 11. StdT are respectively located coupling bodies 2 and/or 12, as well as the interfaces 3 and/or 13. The connection element 11. StdT is held by a holder 21 such that the sensor 1 cannot tip over. An additional holder 21 is cumbersome and expensive. The uncoupling of the sensor 1 from the connection element 11.StdT is, furthermore, made more difficult, or, depending upon the arrangement of the holder, the coupling elements 2 and 12 are hard to access or not accessible at all. The cable 31, connection element 11. StdT, and sensor 1 are rigidly connected to one another, so that it must always be kept in mind during the installation that the sensor 1 is aligned appropriately and the cable 31 can be positioned accordingly.